


arrogant boy

by justfiveseconds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cake, M/M, cake hoodings, church camp, five seconds of summer - Freeform, preachers kid, total opposites, troubled youth, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfiveseconds/pseuds/justfiveseconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's the preachers kid who's never done a bad thing in his life (unless liking Luke counts), and all Luke's the rebel with the lip piercing who all he's ever done is bad things (unless liking Calum counts).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hurry

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a bit oddly written I know but I'm planning on stretching this plot series. Here, I just want you to meet 16 year old, preachers kid Calum Hood. Hope you kind of like it.

"Calum. Wake up."  
"Calum!"  
"Cal...dude."  
"CALUM! WAKE THE F UP BRO."

Calum jerked awake, his sisters screeching from downstairs finally reaching his tired ears. He heard his mother scolding his sister for almost using the F-word, and he knew she was now slowly dragging her feet toward the "swear jar", plopping in a dollar or two.

That had been Dad's idea, even though the only person in the house that let those certain words slip once in a while was Mali, Calum's sister...who was now climbing up the stairs to wake Calum up for good. Or punch him in the throat; she was pissed off and it could go either way now.

Finally Mali gets up all the stairs, sulking like a 5 year old child. "Mum says to hurry up. You're leaving in a couple of hours for church camp." She said dully, and then shut the door once again (but not without a slight glare at Calum. A dollar was wasted and it was practically Calum's fault anyways.). Calum climbed out off bed and padded over to his mirror, examining his 16 year old self, pimples and pale skin galore. He yawned and suddenly processed the information Mali had given him: "You're leaving in a couple hours for church camp.".

Shit. Yesterday, Calum had told his mother he had been packed and ready (when he was really sitting on his bed, scrolling through his secret Instagram account.). He felt guilty about that since he wasn't actually suppose to have any social media sites; his dad didn't like them, but it's not like they checked anyways. 

He quickly stuffed all essentials into a black duffel bag, changed into basketball shorts and a T-shirt and ran his fingers through his hair, pleased with his appearance. It wasn't like he was there to impress; he'd never found any girls attractive enough to date. Maybe a few guys...but that wasn't a thing, no.

His Dad was the pastor of their hometown church; he had always been the spitting image of a perfect preachers kid and a couple of hot guys weren't gonna mess that up for him. Calum sort of sighed as he thought about how he may of questioned his sexuality a few times...and that just wasn't allowed, you know? A "good Christian" is straight and that's that. 

His mother's yell for him broke his thought and he walked downstairs, his mother greeting him and he croaked back a "g'morning", his voice still scratchy from his slumber. He patiently waited until everyone was sat down, and his Dad gave grace, then finally getting to pick up his fork to shovel food into his mouth. What can he say? He's a growing boy. 

About an hour later, he's at the front steps of his church and Calum's a bit more jittery than usual; it's the first trip he takes without his over-protective dad tagging along. Hewas 16 now and his dad finally gave in. 

After he had said good bye to his chatty mother multiple times and she's was done talking with seemingly every person there, his mother finally rolls away in her car. 

The rest of the group greets Calum and he receives a few highfives and "hey Cal!"'s until he reaches Harry, his best friend. "Hey mate." Harry said calmly, still looking down at his phone as Calum approached him. 

Calum had known Harry as long as he could remember. Harry was about 1 year his senior, being 17 (which, when he was feeling wild, would rub in Calum's face.) and they had grown up together.

Harry's mother, Anne, was very involved with the youth, her always being the one to tag along to camps or drive kids to Chick-Fil-A after Wednesday night service...just because. That factor basically convinced Calums overprotective parents to let him go by himself. ("It's church camp! He'll be absolutely fine." Anne had stated.) Now, Calum was quite different from Harry when it came to certain things though.

Harry's ears were pierced, always wore ripped jeans and plaid button ups that he would wear over band t-shirt, plus he always had a girl on his arm (even though Harry looked a lot more interested in Louis, a small LOUD kid in the group who was suppost to be in college...but he really just "didn't feel like working that hard to do something I know I'll hate"...but Harry and Lou? That's a different story all together.).

Anne, Harry's mum, was very chill and laid back when it came to clothes, and appearance. She always said that we can find ourselves and express our thoughts, dreams and personality through clothes and the way we dress (it was all quite cheesy but inspirational.). The youth pastor, Zayn, "the hot old hipster" (literally the nickname the youths gave him) prayed over the trip and then afterwards, scolded Josh, an energetic brunette, for dropping Monster energy drink all over the clean floor. 

Finally, after everyone shuffled on the bus, and Calum snagging Harry as his seat partner, He quickly scanned over the crowd of people attending this particular camp. Interesting and new, he thought. He spotted a few kids he'd never seen before, mixed with kids he saw every Wednsday and Sunday. 

Calum plugged in his headphones; no way he was going to go through 2 hours in a car full of rowdy teenagers without plugging in. "Maybe a bit of The Beatles will drown out the stupid." Calum muttered to himself, getting a small laugh from Harry. They smiled and Calum slowly drifted off to sleep. 2 hour drive, here we go.


	2. god and some vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Hemmings is a troubled youth who likes to party. Then damn church camp and Luke needs to drown his problems is vodka. Niall should do something....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is like half of this chapter kinda...idk. I'm going to write another one and kinda mess up my Calum to luke to Calum thing but I feel like I need to go into more detail and also luke with a hangover @ church camp is going to be pretty rad so like yeah

"There is no way your going to get ME to go with you to damn church camp Alaina!" Luke remembered telling his 13 year old cousin, Luke thinking he had finally got her to shut up about a church camp she had been bugging him about and wanted him to attend.

There was a moment of silence and Alaina finally said "Fine. But don't tell me I didn't talk to you about Zayn." Luke groaned. Apparently, Alaina's youth pastor was pretty hot. Like...really hot. "I don't CARE; He's married and like 30 years old Lain." 

"29!" Alaina replied, almost affended by Luke's petty mistake. "But if I can't get you to go for the Christian side of things, like for the awesome experience that God can give you if you would just-" by then, Luke had stopped listening to his preacher-of-a-cousin. 

Luke wasn't Christian. He wasn't Athiest either, really. He just kind of...was. He went to church sometimes and prayed when Aunt Sally, Alaina's mother, was around, but that was really the most of it. He didn't believe in hell; heaven, maybe, but not hell. What a damn negative way of looking at life, you know? "If I'm not perfectly good and right, God will punish me and let me burn for eternity!" Like, no. No. 

"Lukey are you even listening?" Luke's thoughts scattered and he was back. "Er, yeah." Alain looked suspicious, but then asked "so yeah?" Luke kind of panicked. "Um, yeah. Sure. Whatever Alaina." He then attempted to walk out of the room, but then...

"Really?!? That's great! I'm so happy! I'll go and tell mum right now. The fee is like $80 so not too much, compared to summer camp...but we leave in about two days; be at the church by noon. Thank you thank you thank you!" Alaina squeezed Luke tight and ran out the door, but quickly ran back in.

"I knew you would say yes, even if your going just for the fun. I love you." Alaina said timidly, but still radiating happiness. Before Luke could protest, she disappeared again. 

"Fuck." Luke groaned out loud, still a bit shocked.  
"Why can't I just listen?!"

✖✖✖✖✖

"Sorry bro." Luke said to his friend, Niall, over the loud music. "I was really looking forward to that party though!" Niall said, disappointment is his voice. Well, Luke could hardly hear his voice but that wasn't the point. He toke another swig of the vodka in his hand. "Why did I come to this party again?" Luke thought to himself, the thought bouncing around in his mind.

Now, a bit on Luke. First, he's a rebel. Punk rock. Bad boy. Troubled youth. Whatever you call "those" kinda kids now a days. He wore band tshirts, threw parties, had sex, quiffed his hair to the sky, pierced his lip when he was 14 and a half. Didn't care...Becuase Mum didn't. But Luke would never admit to that.

"Yeah, gotta go to-" and Luke stopped. Maybe he shouldn't mention that; Niall was a great friend and not judgemental by any means but he was a chatterbox...and Luke didn't really want the world knowing that he put off his massive spring break bash for CHRUCH CAMP. 

"What!?" Niall asked, basically yelling. A pretty girl made her way over to Luke, her short dress barely covering anything. Luke didn't want to hook up tonight; he had to attend chruch camp tomorrow! But his clouded mind took it as the fastest getaway. He placed his hand on the small of the girls back (he had seen her somewhere maybe...) and gave a somewhat drunken nod to his friend before trodding away, girl by his side. 

Niall shrugged his shoulders and walked over to another group of friends, still looking over at his not-so-slightly intoxicated friend. He finally turned away when they started grinding on each other...well when the girl started grinding on Luke but that wasn't the point. He turned; "Get some honey." Niall whispered in Luke's direction, then smirked to himself. 

"Still don't know how that lanky awkward kid does it in this world. I really don't." He said to no one in particular. "I really don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies! (Sorry it took me so fucking long oops) ok comment and all that ❤️ *also read the next part-ish that I'll try to update right now ok bye*


	3. you're a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up at Niall's house with a killer hangover and damn church camp. Calum's a little tired and are they stopping for someone? Maybe. Just Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii ok so this is the 3rd part of my first chaptered fic, hope you like it!

Luke's head was pounding, the dim lightbulb in the room shining like a thousand suns in his face. He groaned and rubbed his face. Where was he?

He recognized the off white paint job and clothes scattered all over the rugged floor immediately; Niall's house.

At that moment is when he saw the blond sitting on a chair in his boxers, messing around with his phone, his mouth full of Fruit Loops. "Oh hey, your awake." Niall said. Luke only groaned in pain.

Niall laughed and threw him a bottle of painkillers, Luke then _not_ catching them, fumbling around for a second and then finally dropping the bottle on the floor. He flopped back on the bed, giving up on doing anything at all. Niall laughed again, his voice the slightest bit rough from sleep. 

"Do you have to be anywhere today? Its around 10..." Niall said, clicking on his phone and getting distracted by something on the screen, a confused expression on his face.

"What?" Luke said, scrambling over the Niall...or at least trying to. He stumbled off the bed, almost falling, Niall laughing at the hungover kid again. Luke reached for the phone, but Niall pulled it out of his reach. 

"Since when has your little cousin had my number?"

Luke froze: damn church camp. 

Today.

Right now.

_Fuck._

Luke scrambled around for his things, confusion still plastered on Niall's face,  _fuck_ and  _shit_ spilling out of Luke's mouth as he thought about how he was going to manage to go to this thing with a killer hangover. 

"Whoa whoa whoa; you're not going anywhere today bro." Niall said to Luke, a little worried for his friends sanity as he stumbled around, mumbled profanity with a blank look on his face.

Luke looked him in the face and said "Damn church camp Niall." and ran out the door, his right shoe not on quite right, his head pounding like a set of drums.

Niall blinked, waiting a second...

"Take me to my house." Luke said as he ran back inside, a small smile on Niall's face. 

"You're a mess Luke."

"I know."

✖✖✖✖✖

"Wake up Calum." Harry said, shaking his friend awake. "We're stopping."

Calum grumbled a bit, surprised that they were stopping so early. Harry saw and explained. 

"We're stopping to pick up a couple more people in the town over because the church is a bit far and Zayn is too nice. No big deal. Come on, get up." He said, as he saw Calum start to drift back to sleep. Calum moaned but got up, walking out the bus.

"Okay guys, we'll be out of here in an hour, max. You guys can go to the gas station over there or hang out on the bus; I really don't care. Just like, don't wander off or i will, I will, leave you. Just ask Josh. " Zayn, the youth pastor said, the inside joke getting a few laughs from the group. 

"Alright now, run along." he said to the kids, having them spit into groups, sound erupting in the gas station parking lot.

Maybe 15 minutes later, a clean beige van pulled up and out jumped Alaina and her mother, Mrs. Sally. Calum had known Alaina for maybe two year now, since she had been attending the church. Harry acted like she was his little sister sometimes and Calum though it was the cutest thing. When Harry saw she was upset, he went over to talk to her and left Calum alone to think.

Quite a while later (enough time in which Alaina was starting to pace and Zayn was questioning whether they should leave the mystery no-show or not), a beat up white Ford rolled into the space. Calum watched as the car was parked and a slightly confused blond boy walked out with a smile on his face, young but still obviously too old to be going to the youth function.

Calum observed him as he looked around as if to make sure he was in the right place, them motioned someone out of the backseat.

Thats the moment that Calum's life was flipped upside down and inside out. For the better? 

Maybe. Just maybe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and leave kudos please. mwah <3


	4. yeah, sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum finds out who they stopped the bus for and he's got to say, it's a rather pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 for the fic no ones been waiting for...is here! Yay! *invisible crowd cheers* alrighty then um here it is (if anyone noticed yeah, i changed the title to something that i thought would fit better.). Luke's character is pretty normal for the moment that should change soon okaaay. Um yeah enjoy my shit writing I LOVE YALL

Calum felt his jaw drop just the slightest at the boy who clumsily stumbled out the back seat of the white Ford that was crookedly parked in the gas station parking lot. His long legs were clad in the tights jeans he had ever seen, his Fall Out Boy t-shirt had a rip in the sleeve, and his blond quiff was so tall it curved over the top of his faded blue hoodie. He was...beautiful, to say the least.

Calum felt himself blush at the thought even though no one was watching him; he'd never described a boy as beautiful before but if there was a time to do so, this was it.

The boy flashed Zayn a huge dimpled smile as the worried youth paster made his way over to Luke, Alaina not far behind. He watched as she mushed her face in his chest, hugging him tight, saying "I knew you would come. I told everyone that I knew you would come.". Calum watched as the boys hard blue eyes softened at the child in his arms, hugging her back and quickly kissing her on the forehead before standing up straight again and began chatting with a stressed out Zayn. 

After they finished talking, Calum watched as Alaina began tugging at the boys arm, introducing him to everyone there. Everyone liked Alaina; she was so young and free and happy, and it seems that everyone likes a happy person. She jumped from group to group introducing everyone to her smirking cousin like he was her prized posetion. It was actually very cute, Calum thought to himself. Cute like the boy she was tugging along. 

Calum turned around as he heard Harry walk back over to him, a small whistle escape from his lips. "Hot damn." he said jokingly. "He's fit as fuck.". Calum tried his best to not give his friend a surprised look, because Harry did things like that sometimes. Harry laughed his light airy laugh that everyone loved, shrugging his shoulders. "What? You know its true.". Calum only looked away, trying to hide the soft blush creeping onto this face. 

"Whatever Harry."

"He's hot!"

" 'm not gay Harry."

"I know that. But you would have to straight to not think he's hot Calum."

Calum was about to shoot back a response about how that made no sense, and that he  **is** straight and...and...well thats as far as he had gotten with his 'witty' response but that was hardly the point.

That was the moment when Alaina tugged her cousin over to Harry and Calum with a huge smile on her face, and a huge smirk on his. "Hi guys!" Alaina chirped. "Hi A." Calum said. She flashed a smile, then turned to Harry and started talking up a storm.

Calum quickly realized that meant he had to talk to **him** now. He didn't want to look like he was avoiding the boy next to him (even though that was exactly what he was trying to do), so he pulled out his phone and swallowed, his adams apple bobbing. 

"Hey."

Calum instinctively looked up for a second to see who the deep voice belonged to, and his dark brown eyes connected with a rich blue. 

"Uh h-hi." Calum squeaked, forcing a small cough at the end. 

"I'm Luke." the boy said with a dimpled smile. (Cal had always been jealous of Harry's deep dimples and now this boy wanted to come and make his heart absolutely melt with them, what?) 

"I'm uh, Calum. Hood. Calum H-hood." (smooth.) 

"I know." Luke said, a smirk now evident on his face. 

Calum gave him a very surprised look. 

"You do?". That lead to Luke telling Calum all about how Alaina had basically forced him to attend, and how she had told Luke everything she knew about everyone on the way to the gas station. Luke told Calum about how he had to cancel his huge Spring Break Bash for this little cousin (Calum was impressed; he was never allowed to attend parties like the ones Luke described.). Calum giggled and nodded, adding his own irrelevant or witty comment once and a while. 

"You don't talk much." Luke said to Calum. "I don't have that much to say." He answered simply. 

After what felt like forever (when it was actually only about 15 minutes), Calum had to admit he was still really nervous around the handsome boy and Zayn was once again running around, trying to fetch all 28 teens and shove them all onto the bus. 

"Haaarry, sit with meee." Alaina whined, as Harry boarded the bus and was about to sit next to Calum once again. Harry gave Calum a hesitant look; he only smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back and went to sit next to his 13 year old admirer. Calum let out a chuckle at the scene. 

Calum looked down at his phone, plugged his headphones in, and almost sighed when "First Date" by Blink-182 flooded his ears. 

"Room for one more?" Calum heard a faint voice say. 

He looked up, and there it was; Luke Hemmings wanted to sit next to him for 2 hours straight. Calum gulped. 

"Yeah, sure." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, click kudos, blah blah, all that stuff. Thanks for reading!


	5. I never know what to say to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum has a really big collection of music and is awkwardly crushing on Luke (who doesn't have a problem messing with the cute tan boy next to him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I seriously never update this 

Calum was tempted to just sit and stare at the rather beautiful boy sitting next to him, bobbing his head to the music streaming from his white Apple headphones.

They hadn't talked very much, only sharing lyrical noise for the last couple of hours and Luke had been "judging" Calum's large collection of (mostly illegally downloaded) music.

Luke's eyes widened as "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance flooded his ears. "Oh, I _love_ this song: it kind of like, describes me, you know?" Luke said. "This was me and my ex-boyfriends jam, oh god." 

Before Calum could say anything or wipe a surprised look off his face, Luke started to softly sing the chorus into Calum's ear: 

"They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone'll bleed, so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not **me.".** He put an emphasis on the word me, sending shivers down Calum's back.

"You uh, you have a really good voice." He nervously said to Luke after a moment of silence. 

"I know." Luke said with a smirk. "I also play guitar.". Calum smiled, and quickly said "I play bass, and I guess I sing a little.".

Luke had kind of a distant look in his eyes, and said "I was learning the piano, but my ex was teaching me to play but uh...you know.".

He looked over at Calum, and he succeeded in not making a face (he thinks), but there was really no time to think of a good, interesting response.

"Oh uh, thats cool I guess.".

Luke lifted his eyebrow the slightest bit, but didn't say anything.

"A Love Like War" came on and Luke turned away, mouthing the words to the upbeat song, drumming his fingers to the beat on his thigh.

Calum continued to look at Luke, and he was kind of panicking. "Oh man, I fucked up." he thought. 

"What?" Luke said with a laugh in his voice.

Calum panicked.

"Huh? What? I didn't uh, I didn't say anything, sorry. Um, sorry."

Luke gave Calum a weird sort of side smile, a confused look on his face.

"Uh, okay." he said with another laugh.  

Calum pushed his fingers against his temple, thinking "oh god how am I going to get through another 3 hours of this" and "he's not going to like that song, crap" and "I didn't do my hair this morning did I" 

Luke occasionally turned his head towards the tan boy, only to find him looking back at him (and awkward it was). 

After a lot of eye contact and blushing and Calum's stupid crush stuff, Zayn announced that they where making a stop in 5 minutes and that they were allowed to quickly get off.

"You getting off?" Luke whispered to Calum. 

"Huh?" Calum jerked his head toward the blue eyed boy (who was alarmingly close to his face...)

"The bus. Are you getting off the bus?" He said softly. 

Calum shook his head. "No."

Luke took on a mischievous look, and said into Calum's ear:

"I really need a wank. I am."

Luke then proceeded to climb out of the bus along with a handful of other teens, the smirk evident on his face, and leaving Calum blushing and wide-eyed.  

"You coming?" 

Calum knew he should of said

"ew no", or "what for, that's your problem", or at least "nah, I'll stay here."

Well, that might of been a little embarrassing, but what came out of Calum's mouth was much worse;  _much_ worse.

"u-uh...okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here you kinda see that bad boy luke come out (because before it was music lover, sweetie, smirk-a-lot luke) 


	6. the sky is blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum is a blushing virgin and they are still on that damn bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh okay hi yeah I'm still alive, it's just that I uploaded this to wattpad so I'd been spending a lot of time on there so sorry if you actually read this lol

Calum swallowed thickly as he climbed out of his seat (he was starting to panic, like a lot. Why did he say yes again?) and followed Luke inside of the gas station.  
  
"20 minutes you're out or were leaving you! " Zayn yelled. (Calum wondered how long this sex thing was going to take because he really had no clue.)  
  
The place was gross, tiny, and the only people that were there were the kids that had climbed out of the dirty white church bus.  
  
Luke continued to drag Calum to the bathrooms, past the racks of badly designed tshirts, slushy machines, and chatty kids, not looking back or answering to Calum's constant stuttering.  
  
He pulled them into the largest stall in the mostly empty boys bathroom and was going to drop his pants right then and there but Calum fiercely whispered "Wait!"  
  
Luke stopped, and slipped his fingers out of the waistband of Cal's basketball shorts and looked down at Calum. "Yes?" He said, a little annoyed.  
  
The brown eyed boy looked at him with what Luke would probably call "pure panic". "I..."  
  
Calum swallowed hard. "I'm still a virgin.".  
  
"And the sky is blue." Calum panicked more at Lukes seemingly irrelevant response.  
  
"I KNOW that Calum.". Luke stood for a second with annoyance in his eyes, and then he laughed, only confusing Calum further.  
  
"What, did you think I was going to fuck you?" (Calum flinched at the word because yes, that's Exactly what he thought.)  
  
"Um, yeah." Calum said nervously.  
  
"Well that wasn't the plan." Luke laughed again. "There definitely are other places I would rather take you then this dingy bathroom stall Cal."  
  
Calum blushed and then muttered a "wait what" at what he had just heard but Luke ignored him and instead walked closer to Calum, and put his hands back on his hips.  
  
"We have 20 minutes and I know for a fact that you like me, don't deny it."  
  
Calum's breathes quicked (guess they were just going to ignore what had happened 14 seconds before and cut to the chase) and he shook his head yes (he didn't know to what but that sounded like a good answer to his clouding brain).  
  
Luke wasted no time and he put his lips on the other boys, Calum letting out a suprised sqeak and slightly pulling back but quickly (vey quickly) he was sinking into the kiss and kissing back hard.  
  
The taller one ran one hand through Calum's hair and used the other hand to tug down Calum's basketball shorts, making him groan into Luke's mouth when his hand ran across his thicking cock.  
  
"Shhh, we have to be quiet baby, there might be other people here." The pet name only made Calum want to moan again because apparently, he had a thing for that.  
  
"Okay." Calum whispered as Luke sucked a love bit into the place where his neck and shoulder connected and a whimper slipped through his lips, making Luke smile into his neck.  
  
He guided Calum and sat him down onto the toilet, and got on his knees, to Calum delight. He was about to protest (he promises), but then Luke up at him with his big blue eyes and Calum really wasn't about to say no him.  
  
Luke tugged down the tight black boxers and marveled at the sight. Calum blushed hard and squirmed, trying to squish his legs together to cover himself a little.  
  
Luke chuckled, his voice thick and his eyes a little blown. "You're such a virgin Calum." he said as he split Calums toned thighs apart once again (all the soccer practice was really paying off, yeah?).  
  
He leaned in, and sucked love bites into the sensitive skin of Calums inner thigh, then licking over the reddening spots making Calum let out a quiet moan.  
  
Luke licked his lips, then finally sucked at the tip of Calum's erect cock and suddenly pushed his tongue into the slit, making Calum cry out in suprise and pleasure.  
  
Luke shushed him (Calum couldnt help but but cry out because God, that felt good.) and took more of Calum into his mouth, bobbing his head and licking at the slit every so often (because apparently Calum had a thing for that too.)  
  
"How ya doing up there buddy?" Luke jokingly told him, his voice rough. "Good, but i'd be better if you put my dick back in your mouth.". Apparently Calum got bossy when he was being sucked off and Luke got nice.  
  
So Luke sucked hard and Calum moaned soft and thats how it was. When Luke reached up to fondle his balls, Calum shivered and bit his lip and Luke smiled (Or...tried to. His mouth was full of dick after all.).  
  
Calums breaths quickened as he felt a heat pool in his stomach and he tells Luke, which only results in him coming off with a pop, and Calum frowns.  
  
Luke then gets his hands on Calum, flicking his wrist in just the right way making Calum squeak out at the last possible second "Luke, I think i'm going to come Luke.". And he did. Waves of intense pleasure ran over him and after a few moments of that pure bliss, Calum sat there panting, still recovereing from the best orgasm he'd ever had and the fact that it was all over Luke.  
  
All over Luke's face, Luke's hair, and (oh God), Luke's Fall Out Boy tshirt too. Calum eyed the white streak going across the collar of the tshirt and he cringed. They sat on the bathroom floor toghether for a few moments, with Calum there to break the ice.  
  
"You must do that often.".  
  
"You have a nice dick.".  
  
Calum was a little too worn out to blush.  
  
Eventaully they got up and Calum went through the list: buy Luke a new tshirt, fix their (non) sex hair, and get on that damn church bus, all in less then 5 minutes. He told Luke, who was still sitting on the floor. "Just like, stay a little while. It's pretty comfty in this stuffy little stall, don't you think?"  
  
Calum almost rolled his eyes. "I'd love to, but my lips are bitten red and you need a new tshirt so...". Luke sighed and slowly got up, Calum trying his hardest (no pun intended) to ignore Luke's massive hard on and apparently, so was Luke because he was out of the bathroom faster then Calum could say "You have my come on the front of your shirt!"  
  
***  
  
"I spent $15 dollars on that ratty tshirt, and you better pray to your God that no one heard you moan like a maniac in that bathroom or we will both be in trouble." Luke said to Calum as they walked back to the bus, everyone already sitting down and ready to go.  
  
Calum blushed at Luke's rather harsh words, and it hit him as they sat down on the bus, at the very very back: having a hard on proably made Luke bitchy and impatient (or maybe that was just some excuse that Calum told himself to give him a good reason to do what he did next.).  
  
"Luke?" Calum whispered, even though the bus was loud and very crowded.  
Luke glared at him. "What?"  
  
Calum swallowed hard, and took a good long look at Luke's hard on. "I have an idea to get rid of your er, problem.  
  
Luke chuckled thickly. "With all these nosy people here? I'm surprised they haven't asked about your aggressively loud moans yet."  
  
"Yeah, with all the people."  
  
"Well, let me hear it babe"  
  
Calum tried not to blush at the pet name and then tried harder when Luke gave him a surprised look as Calum swung Luke's leg over his own thigh.  
  
"Just um, adjust yourself a little and your can like...you know."  
  
Luke didn't miss a beat. "No, I don't know. What exactly do you mean Calum?" Luke said in a sugary sweet voice, with a stupid smile playing on his swollen red lips.  
  
Calum blushed. "You can like, um," Luke smirked some more. "You can hump my leg." Calum said quickly. "And you can put your head in the crook of my neck of you er, think your gonna be loud.".  
  
Luke laughed and Calum wanted to be embarrassed or mad or Something, but all he could look at where his lips which were red and puffy... Because of him. Damn.  
  
There was a moment of awkwardness as Luke shifted around (making sure that his erection didn't touch Calum's thigh just yet.) and they were both trying to keep an even breath because this was actually kind of hot.  
  
When the actual...humping, started, Luke was biting the inside of his mouth and breathing hard. Eventually he did tuck his head into Calum's chest and let out the sweetest little moan and Calum swore that what love sounded like.  
  
Then, Calum wanted to whack itself across the face right then and there. That had to be the cheesiest, most love sick thing that has ever crossed his teenage mind and when he said it again to himself later that day, it was sickly sweet and dumb as fuck. You know what love sound like? "I do" at the altar and waiting to have sex until after he was married (to a girl. Had to be a girl). Christian camp, right? (Calum was worried that his dad's constant nagging had finally gotten to his head, oh God.)  
  
Luke came and Calum felt him softly shake, a little mad that he couldn't even watch the boy orgasm because his face was tucked into Calum chest, and a little shaken because he'd (kinda) just made Luke come.  
  
"Good idea?" Calum softly said to Luke after he'd come down from his high. Calum was rubbing small circles into Luke's back and he was feeling pretty good about himself to say the least.  
  
"Horrible idea. Now I have to go the next hour with come in my pants."  
  
Calum sighed. He guessed that Luke was just a bitchy and inpatient person overall.  
  
Luke looked at Calum with his big blue eyes and whispered " Thanks anyways." before falling asleep on his shoulder.  
  
A bitchy, impatient, pretty boy. What had Calum gotten himself into? Oh, he had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow this is really really really bad but it was my first time writing smut so idk. it's reeeeally long too omg thanks for reading :)


	7. air quotations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum doesn't get it and apparently, Luke gets jealous really easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hiii giselle again. first off, this is probably the only time you'll ever get a 2 updates in one week lol. its just that id already written chapter 7 and uploaded it to wattpad (i am @calumthedropout on Wattpad btw, come visit me!!) and id forgotten to upload it on here and it was a big mess, so sorry. okay ummm enjoy!!

Calum awoke just as the white church bus pulled into the gravel road of the already crowded youth retreat. He gently shook the blond boy laying on his shoulder awake, and Luke slowly opened his eyes.

"What going on, ugh."

Calum smiled at the sleepy boy. "We're finally here. You have to get up now.".

"Alaina didn't mention that the ride would be so long: that was a long ass bus ride.".

Calum sighed at Luke. "Yeah, it kind of was."

Luke sat up and stretched his arms (and tried to stretch his legs but they are 2784 miles long so that didn't work), yawning and then gave Calum a sleepy look.

“Also I really need to change my pants. Wanna bunk together?"

Calum's heart skipped a beat for some reason and he found himself nodded yes. How was he supppose to explain that to Harry though?

" 'Gotta be nice to the new guy, right?' " Calum sighed again.

After quite a while, Zayn climbed out of the bus, yelling over his shoulder: "Everyone out!"

The kids started to climb out of the bus but suddenly, Zayn turned around in his spot to talk to a slightly panicking girl wearing a blue t-shirt that read "Spring Break Youth Retreat 2014" in bright orange letters. 

How tacky.

He had to buy one and everything.

After a few moments of fierce whispering between the girl and Zayn, he finally spoke up. "I'm really sorry guys, but everyone back on the bus. There have been some, uh, 'technical difficulties'." (air quotations included.).

The teenagers moaned and groaned (not like that, go away) and climbed back on the sweaty bus. Calum was curious though.

He walked over to Zayn, who has just gotten off the phone and was now pacing back and forth in front of the bus. (He paces a lot, doesn't he?)

"What happened?" Calum simply asked. Zayn looked at the 16 year old and gave him tired smile.

"They messed up and now they don't have and cabins left for us. We're staying in the motel a couple of miles away though, so it's not a bid deal.".

(Calum could tell it was a big deal.)

"What a mess!" Calum said to Zayn with a frown. 

"Yeah, it really is. But there are TV's in the rooms, the motel has a pool, and you guys only have to deal with one roomate now; i'll even let you guys chose." Zayn said, with another tired smile tacked on to the end.

Calum flashed what he hoped was a reassuring smile back to the man he'd known since he was in diapers, and started walking back to the bus. 

Wait a moment, had Zayn said one roommate? 

Calum ran back. 

"Yeah, the rooms we rented 4 minutes ago have only one bed." Zayn said. "But girls with girls and boy with boys." He added on with a wink.

Well damn. 

Thats exactly what he was afraid of.

Calum tried to laugh at Zayn's joke thing and then slowly walked back to the bus to take his seat next to Luke.

"So, do you know whats going on?" Luke asked. Calum told him with a heavy heart, and then they were on there way, 2 miles down the road to the Ally Mayor Motel.

***

"Okay! I hope everyone is happy with their roommates for the next two days .. and even if you're not, Harry, I don't care!" everyone laughed with Anne, calling out her obviously unhappy son. 

"So everyone is going to put down there stuff and then head -"

Anne stopped talking and turned around to talk to a volunteer, and then turned back around.

"Nevermind! I've just been informed that we are actually not going to be going anywhere for like, 3 or 4 hours because we are skipping the wecloming service, oops. Pick a room, get settled in, take a shower, get comfty ... I don't care. Bye."

Everyone scattered and Calum felt (a little) guilty for rooming with Luke instead of Harry with he saw the curly haired boy sulk off in the other direction, but Calum quickly got over it with Luke grabbed ahold of his right bicep and pulled him into their room at the end of the hall.

Before Calum could even place his bag on the floor, Luke attached his lips to Calum's, pushed him against the door and licking into his mouth. Calum let a soft wimper slip through his teeth and he felt Luke smile against his mouth.

Luke suddenly switched to bitting and sucked at the sensitive space behind his ear. Calum groaned and without thinking, gripped Luke's biceps. 

Luke opened his mouth (Calum was guessing for words to come out), but the words were suddenly replaced with a loud yelp, and Luke jumped back. 

"Whats -" Calum looked down and panicked. Had he really just done that? 

"What do you mean 'what', you just dropped your fucking 6 thousand pound bag on my foot Hood."

"Oh shit." Maybe he should of put his bag down, Calum thought.

"Luke i'm so sorry dude, fuck ... oh my God, Luke, ah, bro, are you like, okay? Shit." Calum was spitting out profanities as he followed Luke over to the bed. 

"Way to kill the mood, Christian boy." Luke muttered as he sat down, pulling off his right shoe and examining the damage. 

"God, i'm so sorry Luke. I just can't think straight when you go down on me like that. I-"

Luke bursted out laughing, and he sat there laughing until he was bent over and clunching his middle. 

"Why are you laughing?" Calum asked hesitantly. 

Luke had tears running down his face from laughing so hard, and he looked at Calum.

" 'I just can't think straight when you go down on me like that' ? That gay joke really takes the cake Cal." Luke said with a giggle. 

Calum stared blankly at Luke. "I don't get it."

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't, because i'm pretty sure the reason your bag weighs 6 thousand pounds is because you've got a big ass bible in there.".

Calum blushed.

Luke laughed. "See?". After a moment of silence, Luke spoke up. 

"Even though you dropped your bag on my foot and don't understand your own amazing gay joke, come here so I can kiss you some more. Because I really like doing that.".

***

"Blah, this camp food is so gross." said Brad, a short kid with a weird accent and curly brown hair. 

The table of kids agreed. (Calum knew most of them, but didn't think highly of any of them really.).

Now, Calum was sat in between Harry (who was still mad), and Luke (who wasn't), and a pretty, long haired girl sat in front of him. He'd constantly turn his head to talk to Luke, then Harry, then Luke and Harry again. Everytime Calum would lift his head, he would find her looking at him with her big brown eyes, or twirling her long hair.

Calum blushed at the attention (What? Can't help it. He's a blushy kinda boy.) and gave her one of his cute little half smiles that Harry thought we're so cute.

She giggled and a soft blush covered her cheeks as she ducked her head. Calum was finally going to speak up and say something to the pretty girl that was staring at him, but he felt a tight grip come on his thigh. 

He looked down an saw that Luke had clamped his hand down onto his thick thigh, the blond still chatting up a storm with the people around him.

Luke turned his head the slightest bit and Calum could see the fire in his eyes. (was Luke ... jealous?)

Calum wanted to laugh at Luke for getting jealous because he hadn't even known Luke was paying attention to him, but he kept the chuckle down, and contiuned his conversation about the various types of flavored mush they served in the camp cafe, a smile playing on his lips.

He felt Luke's eyes burning into the side of his head and just couldn't help himself.

Calum turned his head. "So, you're Angelina right?" he asked, the girl infront of him smiling and nodding yes. 

"Yeah, i'm Angelina Baxter." she said. "Who are you?" Calum told her that he was 16, the pastors son, and that he really liked Green Day. Angelina smiled and explained that she was 15 going on 16, had been attending this church for a couple months, and also liked Green Day. 

Calum knew she was pretty, with her olive skin and big brown eyes, long hair and sugar sweet voice, but Luke was getting more jealous by the second. Way way jealous. 

He had practically a death grip on Calum's thigh through his jeans, and his jaw was clenched the slightest bit, God, he was jealous. 

Angelina and Calum talked until he was sure Luke had left bruises on his thigh, and then, he did it. 

"So, I know i'm going to see you tomorrow and everything but can I, uh, have your number, so we can 'keep connected' and everything?' Calum felt himself say, with a big smile, air quotations around the words, and everything.

Angelina laughed. "Very smooth Cal. You didn't give me a cheesy pick up line to put in your contacts though!" she said jokingly as she pulled out her green iPhone 5c.

Calum thought about it for a second: "How art thou?". Angelina giggled. "Good enough. My number is [...]." Calum pulled out his own iPhone and typed it in, then quickly got up. 

"Well, it was really nice to meet you Angelina, but i've got to get going, church camp and all." Calum said. He was going to hug her goodbye, but he settled for a wave last minute.

He went outside of the building, knowing that Luke wouldn't be far behind.

Calum was right.

Luke stormed over to him, his fists clenched and his lips in a thin line.

"What the fuck was that Hood?".

Calum smirked. "All I did was talk to Angelina." he said sweetly. (He was worried though. What if Luke decided to just drop him instead? Pick out another nice boy to fuck around with and get on with his life?)

He didn't.

"Oh yeah? That's all you did?" Luke asked darkly. Calum nodded his head slowly, and swallowed hard. 

"Well you can't do that. Because you're mine." Luke growled, then sort of began dragging Calum uphill. 

"Late service is about to start Luke." Calum said (not that he really cared).

Luke looked back at him. "Well the I guess we're not going to be attending late serivce tonight 'Cal' " He said, with a big smile, air quotations around the words, and everything.

Calum let Luke continue to drag him up hill.

Gotta to be nice to the new guy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hi giselle here so sorry that this update took 2237 years but i gave y'all half of the next chapter to make up for it (which is why there is an extra set of these ***) im not suppose to do that i dont think but i love yall so yeah *insert sunglasses emoji + sparkling heart emoji lol) . the whole thing with the motels is totally believable bc it happened to me okay . ummm its really long oops . okay bye .
> 
> AN2: oh btw Angelina is based of a real actual person but i forgot to ask her what her wattpad name was but ill do that today (her instagram is @highoncalumm though ily bby) ^mines is @justfiveseconds btw^. i didnt add a real phone number bc too complicated bye
> 
> AN3: dat gay joke doe 
> 
> ****  
> thank you so much for reading! (and those are the stupid authors notes i put on wattpad lol so i thought i would put them on here too (: )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my shitty writing; still trying to figure out the AO3 thing. Comment and press kudos please! Thanks for being awesome ❤️


End file.
